Ginnys Flucht
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Ginny hat sich in Draco verliebt und will ihm nahe sein, deswegen verkleidet sie sich in einen Jungen und nimmt einen Job in Malfoy Manor an. Allerdings erfährt sie dort Dinge über Draco, die sie zu einer Überstürzten Flucht reizen.
1. Chapter 1

Jaja sie ist vieleicht etwas unlogisch, doch ich hatte da so eine Phase und da war mir das so ziemlich egal.

Lests euch mal durch und bitte, bitte lasst mir ein review da...liebguck

* * *

Ginnys Flucht

Verzweifelt rannte sie in den Wald. /Er liebt dich nicht, er ist schwul. Er liebt dich nur, weil du aussiehst, wie ein Junge. Das, was er liebt, bist nicht du, sondern nur den äußeres/ Sie rannte weiter, bis sie über eine Wurzel stolperte und hinfiel.

Hemmungslos schluchzend blieb sie liegen. /Verdammt, wäre ich nur nie auf diese hirnverbrannte Idee gekommen. Warum habe ich es nicht einfach dabei belassen können/ Verzweifelt schlug sie auf den Boden, um über den körperlichen Schmerz, den seelischen vergessen zu können. Tatsächlich klappte es und irgendwann schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, war es mitten in der Nacht und als sie sich auf den Rücken rollte, sah sie die Sterne am Himmel. /So kann es nicht weitergehen. Morgen werde ich hier verschwinden/ Sie beschloss ihrem Leben, als Junge ein Ende zu machen. Sie wollte endlich wieder zurück nach Hause und als Frau glücklich werden. Wenn er nicht der richtige für sie war, musste sie halt jemand anderen finden. Bei dem Gedanken daran stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Es schien ihr unmöglich ihn aus ihrem Herzen zu verbannen. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, stand sie auf, klopfte den Dreck von ihren Klamotten und ging den Weg wieder zurück.

Sie war weit gerannt in ihrer Verzweiflung und als sie wieder zurück auf dem Anwesen war, war es schon fast Tag. Es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis Mr. Malfoy ihr Arbeitgeber aufstand, dann würde sie zu ihm gehen. Sie würde kündigen und niemand, nicht einmal er, der Sohn ihres Arbeitgebers würde sie davon abhalten können. Vollkommen erschöpft, schlurfte sie in ihr Zimmer und versuchte noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Niemand bemerkte, dass sie wieder da war und so kam sie unbemerkt auf ihr Zimmer. Nachdem sie ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, stand sie auf, packte ihre Sachen und ging dann hinunter, um Mr. Malfoy ihre Kündigung zu reichen.

Er war tatsächlich schon wach und bereits am arbeiten. „Was gibt es Rod?", fragte er kühl, als sie eintrat. „Sir, ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass ich kündigen werde." Abrupt blickte dieser auf und fragte „Warum?" „Ich musste gestern erfahren, dass meine Mutter ins Sanct Mungos eingeliefert wurde. Mein Vater ist auch nicht mehr der jüngste und benötigt jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert", log sie und hoffte, dass das halbwegs glaubwürdig wirkte. Eine Weile überlegte Mr. Malfoy, dann nickte er.

„Dann auf wiedersehen Rod. Ich hoffe ihrer Mutter geht es bald wieder besser. Falls sie wieder einen Job suchen, können sie jederzeit wieder hierher kommen." „Danke, Sir. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen", sagte sie und ging. In der Halle, traf sie auf ihn, auf Draco. Er kam gerade verstrubbelt und gähnend die Treppe herunter. Als er sie unten, mit ihrem Koffer vor dem Kamin stehen sah, rief er „Hey Rod, wo willst du denn hin?" Sie zuckte zusammen, fasste sich aber dann schnell und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Oh, hallo Draco, ich gehe nach Hause." Schlagartig schoss Draco den Mund.

„Wie? Du fährst nach Hause?", fragte er. „Ich habe gekündigt", antwortete sie. „Warum?", fragte er und klang dabei, wie sein Vater. „Meiner Mutter geht es schlecht, sie liegt im Sanct Mungos und ich muss nach Hause, um mich um meinen Vater zu kümmern", ratterte sie herunter, was sie auch schon seinem Vater gesagt hatte.

„Oh", sagte Draco. „Na dann, auf Wiedersehen." Er klang verletzt und sie konnte ihn verstehen, nach dem, was gestern passiert war. „Tschüss Draco", sagte sie, warf Flohpulver in den Kamin, trat ins Feuer und rief"Sanct Mungos", dann rauschte es und die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor verschwand. Kurz erhaschte sie noch einen Blick auf Draco, der traurig in der Eingangshalle stand, dann sah sie für einige Augenblicke gar nichts mehr.

Sie hörte nur ein rauschen, dann tauchte die Empfangshalle des Sanct Mungos vor ihr auf. Sie stieg aus dem Feuer und sah sich um. Es war früh morgens und dann noch an einem Samstag. Folglich war also noch nicht viel los. Wo sie jetzt schon einmal hier war, beschloss sie Harry besuchen zu gehen. Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, war nun schon seit zwei Monaten im Sanct Mungos, um sich von seinem Kampf gegen Lord Voldemord zu erholen. Natürlich hatte er diesen Kampf gewonnen, doch er hatte sich geistig und körperlich viel zu sehr überfordert und er würde nie wieder ganz der Alte werden. Bevor sie ihn besuchen ging, stattete sie der Toilette einen Besuch ab. Sie wollte wieder zu dem Mädchen werden, welches er und all die anderen gekannt hatten, bevor sie mit der Ausrede abgehauen war, sie würde ein Auslandsstudium anfangen. Mittels eines Zaubers, ließ sie ihre Haare wieder länger wachsen und zog einen Rock und einen Pullover an.

Als sie schließlich in Harrys Einzelzimmer trat, musste sie feststellen, dass er nicht alleine war. „Ginny", riefen drei Stimmen, als sie das Zimmer betrat und ehe sie es sich versah, fand sie sich in der Umarmung ihrer Mutter wieder. Außer ihrer Mutter war noch Tonks anwesend, die sie nun auch in ihre Arme schloss. Sie hatte dieses Mal lange quietschgelbe Haare, welche sich furchtbar mit ihrem Rosa Outfit bissen. „Ginny mein Liebes, ich bin ja so froh dich wiederzusehen", sagte ihre Mutter und umarmte sie noch einmal.

Als Ginny sich endlich loseisen konnte, ging sie zu Harry hinüber und umarmte auch ihn. Er sah furchtbar aus, vollkommen abgemagert und ein paar feine weiße Härchen durchzogen seinen sonst schwarzen Schopf. „Oh, Harry, du sieht furchtbar aus", sagte Ginny. „Danke Ginny, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen", grinste er. „Aber sag mal Ginny, du hast doch nicht dein Studium abgebrochen, nur um mich zu besuchen?", fragte er und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Nein, nein, wr haben gerade Semesterferien", log sie und lächelte. „Wie geht es Ron und Hermine?" „Ganz gut, sie wollen in einem Monat heiraten", grinste Harry. „Das freut mich für die beiden." Allzu bald verabschiedete sie sich wieder, mit der Ausrede, sie hätte einer Freundin versprochen, dass sie ihr London zeigen würde. Im Grunde, war sie jedoch auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung. Sie wollte nicht bei ihren Eltern einziehen, dort war ihr alles zu magisch. Jeder magische Gegenstand, erinnerte sie an Draco, der Draco, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, den Draco, den sie hatte zurücklassen müssen. Sie wollte auch nicht in der Zaubererwelt leben, sie beschloss ihr restliches Geld in Gringotts gegen Muggelgeld einzutauschen, in einem billigen Hotel zu übernachten und sich eine Wohnung zu suchen.

Wenn sie die Wohnung hatte, wollte sie sich Gedanken über einen Job machen. Sie wollte Abstand von der Zaubererwelt, weil sie ihn so viel besser vergessen konnte. Sie musste ihn vergessen, sonst würde sie nie wieder glücklich werden können. Für sie war kein Platz in seinem Herzen, das hatte er ihr deutlich genug bewiesen.

Einzig und allein der Gang, nach Gringott war ein einziger Spießrutenlauf. Überall glaubte sie Draco zu sehen, überall wähnte sie seine Stimme zu hören und schließlich war sie froh, als sie wieder in das London der Muggel eintauchte. Als erstes kaufte sie sich eine Zeitung, setzte sich an ein Straßencafe und las die Stellen und Wohnungsanzeigen durch. Wenn sie Glück hatte, fand sie vielleicht schon heute eine Stelle. Etliche Sachen kamen in Frage, doch sie durfte keinen allzu auffälligen Job suchen, denn die Leute des Zaubereiministeriums waren überall. Sie beschloss eine Stelle als Kellnerin anzunehmen und klapperte sogleich alle Adressen ab, die sie fand.

Schließlich fand sie eine in einem Nachtklub. Der Besitzer hatte sie nur kurz von oben, bis unten gemustert, sie gefragt wie alt sie sei und dann zustimmend genickt. Der Nachteil war, dass sie dann meist mitten in der Nacht würde Arbeiten müssen, um ihr Geld zu verdienen, doch das war eigentlich gar nicht weiter schlimm.

Auch die Suche nach einer Wohnung erwies sich nicht, als allzu schwer. Sie kam ganz billig in einer netten Gegend, gar nicht weit von ihrem Arbeitsplatz unter und Ginny dachte sich, dass es wohl doch nicht so schwer sein würde, auf Magie zu verzichten. Ihre ganzen sachen hatte sie in dem kleinen Koffer bei sich und ihren Eltern würde sie sagen, dass sie doch wieder zurück müsse. Es fiel ihr schwer sich von ihrer Familie zu trennen, doch nch schlimmer war der Schmerz, der sie jedes mal durchfuhr, wenn sie an ihn denken musste.

* * *

Seit bitte nett zu mir, ich kann ja auch nichts dafür, meine Charas machen sich immer wieder selbstständig. Es ist zum verrücktwerden . Aber mal ehrlich. Mir persönlich gefällt die Story. Ich bin noch am überlegen, ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat, dann sehen wir weiter, ne 


	2. Erinnerung

Endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel

Sorry, ich bin immer noch an meiner anderen Geschi am Arbeiten, deswegen dauert es hier, bis ich wieder was hochlade

Monique: Danke fürs Reviewen. klar kommt Malfoy wieder vor, schließlich ist er zusammen mit Ginny die Hauptperson

Neara: Na ja, das war so eine von den FFs, die ich aus ner Laune heraus geschrieben habe, ich fands sie nicht ganz so gut

Kyra: Ja, das hat mich auch gewundert, ich hof ma, dass ich diese perspektive gut hinbekomme. Lies dir das neue Chappi durchm, dann verstehs du

Fullmoons-Rose: Weiß auch nicht, war so ne Spontane Idee

Ginny M. Weasley: Tjaja, hauptsache es ist nur der eine

arinasan: grins Warum Lucius so nett ist? Naja, ganz einfach ich mag ihn, deswegen ist er nett. Nein, Scherz beiseite. warum er so nett ist, erfährst du noch

Celina-HP: Danke, danke

WOW, so viele Reviews auf einmal habe ich noch nie bekommen, schreibt nur fleißig weiter, das freut mich echt

* * *

Kapitel:2

In ihrem neuen Zimmer legte Ginny sich auf das Bett und dachte wieder daran, wie sie sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Es schmerzte und Ginny wollte nicht daran denken, doch sie verlor den Kampf und ließ sich von den Gedanken fort tragen in eine Zeit, in der sie noch glücklich gewesen war.

_Gelangweilt saß Ginny auf dem Fenstersims und starrte in den nassen Winternachmittag hinaus. Die Regentropfen fielen wie riesige Tränen vom Himmel und ließen ihren Blick nach draußen verschwimmen._

_Was war heute nur mit dem Wetter los, erst war schönster Sonnenschein, dann schneite es und plötzlich, hatte es dann angefangen zu regnen. Sie seufzte. Was sollte sie heute nur machen. Lernen? Nein, dafür war sie zu faul._

_Sie beschloss sitzen zu bleiben und weiterhin nach draußen zu sehen. Schon seit das Schuljahr angefangen hatte, saß sie lieber hier anstatt wie sonst immer mit Colin zusammen die Schule unsicher zu machen. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung, hatte sie ihm immer wieder gesagt. Keiner wusste warum, nur Ginny._

_Warum verdammt noch mal musste Harry immer den Helden spielen? Jetzt hatten sie endlich zusammen gefunden und dann so etwas. „Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein" Pf es war ihr egal, was er nicht konnte. Aber nein, er musste ja seinen Kopf durchsetzen und nun schipperte er irgendwo in England rum, während sie hier in Hogwarts fest saß und sich Sorgen um ihn machte._

_Ron und Hermine durften mit Harry gehen, aber nein, die Arme, schwache Ginny nicht. Du bist zu jung. Pah sie war in der sechsten Klasse. Frustriert schlug sie sich auf den Oberschenkel und schrie schmerzvoll auf. Verdammt das hatte weh getan. Sie stand auf und verließ den Schlafsaal. Das brachte doch alles nichts. Sie sollte aufhören sich sorgen zu machen und endlich wieder in den Alltragstrott verfallen._

_Planlos streifte sie durch die Korridore und versuchte ihren Freund für einige zeit zu vergessen, doch die Sorge um ihn war zu groß. Zu was hatte er sie da nur gezwungen. Wäre sie jetzt bei ihm, würde sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen und könnte ihm vielleicht sogar helfen._

_Wütend über die Art ihrer Gedanken schritt sie noch weiter aus und raste in einem Tempo durch die Gänge, dass sie die Bilder an den Wänden gar nicht mehr wahr nahm. Schließlich rannte sie mehr, als dass sie lief. Immer weiter ging es hinauf und immer weiter._

_Plötzlich ging es nicht mehr weiter und Ginny sah sich verwundert um. Wo war sie gelandet? Mit einem Blick zur Decke stellte sie fest, dass dies wohl die oberste Etage des Schlosses sein musste. Sie wollte schon wieder runter gehen, als sie leise Stimmen hörte._

_„Wir müssen gleich wieder los Albus." Ginny, die nun neugierig geworden war, trat zu der Tür hin und lauschte. „Ist gut, habt ihr etwas wichtiges zu berichten?" „Wäre ich sonst hier? Du weißt ja, dass der Junge noch nicht so weit ist, der dunkle Lord traut ihm noch nicht so ganz." „Nun, was gibt es denn?"_

_Hatte Ginny je vorgehabt wieder zu gehen, so war dieser Entschluss mit der Erwähnung des dunklen Lords verschwunden. Nun trat sie näher an die Tür und lauschte angestrengt. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, mit wen Dumbledore da redete. Snape konnte es nicht sein. Momentt mal.._

_DUMBLEDORE redete, aber der war doch tot, wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können. Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und presste ihre Hände auf ihren Mund. Hoffendlich hatte sie keiner gehört._


	3. naja, nets weiß, nets einfällt ahh Kap3

Hallöchen, nach langer, laaanger Zeit, endlich wieder ein Update g

Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch und es gibt wieder satt Reviews, da freu ich mich nämlich immer drauf

**fly-mausi-fly **Hmm, tja lustigere Sachen. Naja, ist halt ne trarige Geschichte und ich bin nicht so der Scherzbold, aber ich werds versuchen

**Tuniwell **Ich kann und konnte mich nicht aufraffen weiterzuschreiben, aber jetzt hab ichs geschafft

**Dhina **naja, leider ist das kapitel wieder etwas kurz geraten, aber ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern

**CROWN of WAR **geil ist doch ein schönes Wort, nett dass du es im zusammenhang mit meiner Storie erwänst, find ich geil

**Ginny M. Weasley** Tjaa, les einfach mal, mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen

* * *

Kapitel:3

Vollkommen k.o. ließ sich Ginny auf das Bett fallen. Muggelarbeit war ziemlich anstrengend, wenn man keinen Zauberstab benutzen durfte. Sie schloss die augen, besann sich aber wieder, als sie daran dachte, dass sie noch duschen musste und stand auf. Als sie dann mit duschen fertig war, erlaubte sie es sich ein wenig zu dösen. Wieder drehten ihre Gedanken Kreise und trugen sie hinfort in die Vergangenheit.

_Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür auf und Ginny sah sich plötzlich zwei mit Zauberstäben bewaffneten Zauberern gegenüber. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie sah sich hektisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. „Miss Weasley, was machen sie denn hier oben", fragte die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore, der nun hinter den beiden Zauberern hervor kam._

_„Typisch Weasley", knurrte einer der Zauberer und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Ginny, die sich nun beruhigt hatte, sah genauer hin und erkannte Lucius Malfoy und seinen Sohn Draco. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, so weit das überhaupt ging und sie stieß einen entsetzten Laut aus. „Malfoy, zwei mal Malfoy, was wollen die hier?", fragte sie sich laut. „Falls es ihnen entgangen sein sollte Weasley, sind wie beide anwesend und hören sehr gut", sagte Malfoy Senior herablassend._

_Ginny wandte den Blick von den Beiden ab und zu Dumbledore. „Professor, sie sind doch tot, was soll das alles?", fragte Ginny und war nun vollends neben der Spur. Dieser grinste nur und sagte „Wie sie sehen Miss Weasley, bin ich vollkommen gesund und munter." Ginny lachte laut und hysterisch._

_„Albus, wir sollten sie mit einem Vergessensfluch belegen. Wer weiß, ob sie was ausplaudert", sagte nun wieder Malfoy Senior. „Lassen sie Lucius, ich kümmere mich darum. Sie können gehen." Malfoy schnaubte herablassend und sagte „Sind sie sicher Albus?" „Vollkommen, auf Wiedersehen Lucius, Draco." „Auf Wiedersehen Professor", sagten beide Malfoys und gingen an Dumbledore vorbei in das Zimmer._

_Ginny hörte ein rauschen und folgerte daraus, dass die beiden per Flohpulver nach Hause reisten. Dumbledore lächelte sie freundlich an. „Kommen sie Ginny, ich denke wir haben viel zu besprechen." Ginny nickte und folgte Dumbledores ausgestrecktem Arm in das Zimmer, in welchem die beiden Malfoys zuvor verschwunden waren._

_Drinnen war es gemütlich. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und davor standen drei gemütliche Sessel. Im Zimmer befanden sich ebenso ein Bett, ein Tisch und drei Stühle, ein Bücherregal und ein Schreibtisch. Ginny wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Äähm, Professor. Sie wohnen doch nicht etwa hier oben?", fragte sie. Dumbledore lächelte und sagte „Oh doch, das tue ich."_

_Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. Dumbledore bugsierte sie zu einem Sessel und verfrachtete sie hinein. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihnen einige Fragen auf der Zunge liegen Miss Weasley, also legen sie los." Entgeistert starrte Ginny Dumbledore an. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass eben dieser Munter und gesund vor ihr saß._

_„Was wollten die beiden Malfoys hier?", fragte Ginny, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig. „Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen Ginny und glaube mir, es ist das beste für dich, wenn du nichts weißt", sagte er Augenzwinkernd. „Und warum sind sie hier? Ich meine, sie sind tot, dort draußen auf dem Gelände steht ihr Grab."_

_„In der Tat, mein Grab steht dort, doch glücklicherweise liege ich nicht darin." Dumbledore lächelte wieder. „Aber wie kann das sein?", fragte Ginny. „Nun, sagen wir es mal so. Mein lieber Freund Nicolas Flamel wollte vor seinem Tod noch eine Gute tat vollbringen. Er ist an meiner Stelle gestorben, sodass ich nun aus dem Verborgenen agieren kann. Möge seine Seele friedlich Ruhen."_

_„Nicolas Flamel?", fragte Ginny verstört und sank in den Sessel zurück ."In der Tat, mein alter freund Nicolas Flamel." Ginny hatte von Harry und Ron gehört, dass Nicolas Flamel einer von wenigen Zauberern gewesen war, der es geschafft hatte einen Stein herzustellen, der einen ewig leben ließ, den Stein der Weisen._

_„Haben sie das alles geplant Professor?", fragte Ginny verblüfft und starrte Dumbledore verwundert an. „Ja, das habe ich meine Liebe. Es war klar, dass Severus mich betrügen würde. Er war schon immer wankelmütig. Doch ich durfte diesen Irrtum nicht eingestehen, dann hätte ich Schwäche gezeigt und das durfte ich mir nicht leisten."_

_Ginnx stellte noch etliche Fragen vor allem aber versuchte sie heraus zu finden, warum die beiden Malfoys Dumbledore besucht hatten, aber Dumbledore lächelte immer nur und sagte, dass es besser für sie wäre, wenn sie nichts wüsste. Sie redeten noch lange und Ginny erzählte Dumbledore, was draußen in der Welt vorging._

_Vor allem aber erzählte sie ihm von ihren Problemen mit Harry. Dumbledore verstand sie und sagte, sie müsse Harry Zeit lassen. Ginny versprach ihm, ihn regelmäßig zu besuchen und zu berichten, was vorfiel und sie musste ihm versprechen nichts zu sagen. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass Dumbledore noch lebte._

_Von nun an kannten nur Ginny und die Malfoys die Wahrheit._

* * *

_Kurz, ich weiß, wäre allerdings nett, wenn ihr mir wieder ein Reviewchen dalässt Bitte_


End file.
